


only capable of destruction

by pinklemongay



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Accents, After Coma Verse, Blood and Violence, Magic, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of kidnapping, Restraints, Shows More of My Version, Spiders, Surgical Equipment, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemongay/pseuds/pinklemongay
Summary: Forget to say this but;Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!





	only capable of destruction

"You've truly outdone yourself."

The door opened, and a man with a clean surgical outfit stepped in. He stared at the shirtless squirming creature that had been strapped to the table using black magic. He knew he had very limited time with Anti, Marvin's magic will drain him of his energy to the point where he couldn't hold it anymore. But that's fine.

"You know, zhat will always be vhat is interesting about you. Even after you have lost," Henrik picked up a scalpel carefully, examining the black magic that surged around it. "You still continue on as if you had won." He then turned and went towards the table, seeing the way those black eyes seemed to stare lifelessly ahead, and yet he can feel them on him. The being glitched and squirmed but couldn't escape the magic-assisted wires that held him down.

"Your life could be threatened, and you would instantly drop to your knees to suck your attacker's dick. But you lose no dignity, you lose none of your pride. You stand up and walk away with a grin on your face as if you had just won a prize." Henrik placed the sharp end of the scalpel against Anti's chest, applying a small amount of pressure, and slicing down to his stomach. The glitch made a gargled sound of pain, but it mixed in with the other angered and trapped noises that he was making. "And perhaps you did, at first. Ruining all our lives was fun, hm, Anti?" Henrik spat the name like it was poison, bitterly recalling all the emotional and physical pain he had to endure just because of this creature. He placed the scalpel to the side, peering over to Anti's face. "Will you be more pleased to hear that you succeeded?" He placed his thumbs on both sides of the thin slit, and then began to push his thumbs in. Once down to the knuckle of his thumb, he began to pull his thumbs away from each other, stretching open the slit. The glitch clenched his jaw and allowed his head to fall back, horrible stactic made Henrik's ears ring for a few seconds.

"Marvin was only two weeks old when you took him....so young....so much potential - potential you destroyed. You ruined his confidence, you ruined the way he sees things, you ruined him. For an entire year, Marvin was through constant torture, which now affects him to this day. I see the way he flinches whenever he hears stactic from the radio, I see the way he looks as if he's on the verge of breaking down when something glitches, or when someone even talks to him sternly. And it's all because of you." Henrik had grown more aggressive the more he spoke, digging his fingers into the wound alongside his thumbs, gloved hands becoming coated in blood as he grabbed at whatever organs Anti had and squeezed. Anti made a sharp, loud glitch noise, and Henrik savoured it instead of ignoring it.

He paused for a second though, hands deep inside Anti's stomach. Henrik closed his eyes and grimaced. "Oh.....mein Marvin...... _es tut mir so leid_."  
It was an uncomfortable feeling to have Henrik's hands just stay there in his stomach.....at least when Henrik's hands were squeezed at the organs there was the pain to focus on.  
All Anti could feel right now was cold, rough skin touching his warm insides, which made him squirm and glitch with discomfort.

Henrik seemed to come back to reality, standing up and turning back to the table that held medical supplies. "Chase....you deprived him of a good life. You kept him in constant fear and paranoia....you made him get worse. And from all the rumors spreading, you apparently sent Jameson to watch and then kill Chase - he doesn't deserve that...." He glanced around, picking up a jar and making a disgusted noise. "You took his kids and made their death inevitable, you killed his previous liebhaber, you took away all his friends and induced one into a coma...." He turned around and grinned, showing the contents of the jar; various types of spiders, some poisonous and some not. "Perhaps I induce you in coma too, maybe convince Dark to torture you while in it, ja?"

The doctor walked with quick steps, and all Anti could do is watch. While it wouldn't be the worst pain ever, it would feel uncomfortable. Henrik opened up the jar and quickly placed the opened side down into the slit. He watched as the jar emptied out, grabbing a needle and thread and quickly sewing up the slice with little care. "Wouldn't want the little crawlies escaping, ja?'  
Anti began to shake violently, his legs spasming as he felt the spides crawl within him, under his muscles and around the organs, pushing through the blood. Some began to freak out, biting at whatever was near. He was literally being chewed from the inside out.

Henrik stood back to admire his work. "Then Jackie....oh, you would rather not want to talk about him, ja?" He saw the way Anti's head twitched towards him, as if the glitch was actually curious as to how the hero is. The doctor scoffed, wondering if it'd hurt Anti more to just go to the next person before deciding to continue. "He's devastated, he really must've liked you, but now he doesn't want to speak to you ever again. You ruined the way he views love, Anti."  
He saw the way Anti's head tilted away from Henrik, the way his whole body slumped besides the twitching and convulsing of his stomach.

"Jameson - I don't like him, but you did fuck his life completely. In my opinion, and many others, he's not redeemable. He's just....he's fragments of an old photo now. There was a man there, once, I'm sure there was, but now?" Henrik paused thoughtfully, making his way over to his table to grab a lighter. "Now there's only what you chose to leave behind - the bad parts of him." He tried flicking it on, once, twice, not quite getting it on his third time but seeing the flame ignite on his fourth was satisfying enough. "Then Angus....I'm sure five years of torture has left him in shambles. The poor Aussie probably isn't sure how to handle himself in the real world anymore."

He turned around, lighter in hand and flicked on. Henrik just stood there, taking in the strapped man in front of him, his stomach convulsing and the bumps crawling beneath his skin.

"Jack....you.....you truly made a mess of the art Jack once was. You saw something....something beautiful and decided to destroy it." Henrik's voice grew softer, barely hitting above a whisper. His gaze focused on nothing, eyes dangerously holding the shine of the flame in them. "You may not have seen him as beautiful but....but he was truly beautiful and so much more.....and then you....you destroyed him."

Anti made a loud, pained noise, struggling even more now. Which snapped Henrik out of his thinking state, the lost look on his face being replaced with one of pure disgust. He stalked forward, glaring down at Anti's face. He could see the outline of a spide crawling underneath the skin, along the cheekbone. "Stay still." Henrik lightly waved the flame over the bump on his face, as the spider began to panic and crawl around, Henrik followed the bump with his lighter.

Then the spider began to burrow into the muscle, desperately wanting to escape the suffocating heat. Anti hissed in disgust, hands glitching as he wanted nothing more than to rip the spider out of his face then rip Henrik to shreds. The doctor had no right to torture him like this! No right at all!

Henrik waved the flame over a few more bumps, this time over the stomach, and watched as they scrambled, some disappearing behind organs while others made Anti's glitchy screams louder, burrowing into him.

"I would say zhe funniest thing about this, is zhe fact zhat after this you can easily patch and heal yourself up - as the Americans say, you'll be good as new!" Henrik chuckled, although the noise held no humor, and the small smile that crossed his face certainly wasn't warming. "But us?" The smile twitched up into a sneer, as he turned around and made his way back to the table. "We have to live with our scars, our bruises. We have to live with everything, while you, the übeltäter, can simply forget about all of this. I still have scars over my body, the bruise around my neck from zhose headphones, it all will never leave." His eyes narrowed as he tried deciding what to pick next. "Marvin has....he has so many scars, but he's good at hiding them, good at pretending that he doesn't want to cry everytime he feels one. Chase.....I don't even know vhat you did to him, he won't speak about it, but he freaks out at red lights and the dark, and he doesn't like people grabbing him, so I can only assume the worse."

Henrik picked up a knife - Anti's knife. "I'm not sure how Angus was before, but he and Marvin have horrible self-esteem issues. Jameson is so rid with guilt that he and Chase have stopped talking after he confessed - but I'm sure they'll go back to talking....they truly made eachother happy..." He turned around and made sure to show the knife to Anti, wanting Anti to see that he's using his own weapon against him, a little dose of irony to end the night. "Of course, you don't care, you only aimed to ruin their relationship - the only one allowed to be happy was you and Jackie, and even then, you destroyed his happiness due to your own selfish wants. You never truly loved him, you aren't capable of love, you're only capable of destruction." He brought the knife over Anti's neck, settling it right over the still-open neck wound. He just held it there, knowing how discomforting it was to Anti.

"Ah, speaking of Jackie. He's not as talkative as he used to be, more of a loner now. Just like Chase, he won't speak of what you did - not that we would let him, he doesn't have an excuse for running away like the rest of us - but still, how does it feel to know your liebhaber is now all alone, isolated in his own home?" He made sure to look Anti in the eye, his lips perking up into a small smirk. "Perhaps I'll slip in and provide him some company, feel the void you left in him, ja?" Anti made a noise that could either be a snarl or a pained yell, at this point Henrik couldn't tell. All that mattered was that Anti was struggling more violently against the restraints now.

He began to apply pressure, sliding the knife back and forth, back and forth, in a repeating motion, seeing fresh blood bubble up around it. "And Jack, he - he doesn't look at me the same anymore. You convinced him of some - some LIE, you....you...." Henrik began to sped up his hands, too focused on the sliding of the knife to hear Anti's gargled and glitched out screams. He could see the way Anti's neck twitched and buzzed, as if he was trying to get away - but he couldn't.  
Henrik hoped he never could. "He's more depressed....paranoid, and he's noticeably less trusting - ever since we discovered Jameson was working with you, Jack's been more on edge..."

"It took him weeks to listen to me - perhaps months, I lost count, all I can remember is the bitter loneliness, the urge to touch - to feel him again...." Henrik paused for a moment, seemingly losing himself in thought. "You took him away from me....you took all of them away from me, all the ones I loved....."

"Or, did you take me away from him?"

He noticed that the magic was beginning to waver off, fading in and out of existence. Henrik stared into those pure black eyes, seeing a grey swarm in them as if he was hurt.  
Ha.  
He doesn't know what hurt is.

Henrik kept his gaze as he began to rapidly cut down into his neck. The magic wavered off, and then suddenly Henrik was cutting at air. He smirked, satisfied with himself. Anti was bound to return, despite how much he doesn't want him to, and when he does, maybe they can finally rid themselves of Anti.

And maybe, maybe Henrik can rid himself of this grudge Jack holds for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Forget to say this but;
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!


End file.
